


[Podfic] Domesticity of the Tiger's Stripes

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Daydreaming, Dogs, Domestic, Elevators, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofDomesticity of the Tiger's Stripesby ouro_borosAuthor's summary:It's been a long time since you ran from the confusion.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Domesticity of the Tiger's Stripes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Domesticity of the Tiger's Stripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240062) by [ouro_boros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/pseuds/ouro_boros). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tgdm5z2cocztkfv/Domesticity%20of%20the%20Tigers%20Stripes.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:41 | 1.73 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you ouro_boros for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Domestic." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
